Kæmper
Kæmperne er en race af jætter, hvis primære fællestræk er at de er meget store humanoider. De adskiller sig fra trolde-racerne ved at være mere civiliserede (i nogle tilfælde kun marginalt) og ved ikke at besidde troldenes regenerative evner. Kæmper bliver også betragteligt ældre end trolde og nogle af dem lever i helt op til 800 år. Kæmperne tilhører gruppen af paradigmatiske jætte-arter – altså væsener som generelt bliver betragtet som jætter af De Civiliserede Racer. Udbredte underarter I Norden er de mest udbredte kæmpe-arter: Iskæmper Iskæmper er meget udbredte i den evige vinterødemark, højt mod nord. Gennem tiden er de vandret ned gennem Norden når vintrene har været tilpas strenge, og mange af dem bor nu på de snedækkede bjergtoppe i hele Gråmur. Når iskapperne udvider sig i de kolde måneder er iskæmper et udbredt problem for bjergbønder, maneelvere og Bariall-gnomer. Iskæmper er forholdsvist civiliserede og bor ofte faste landsbyer. De er eksempelvis i stand til at forarbejde metal og anvende magi. Generelt er Iskæmper fjendtlige overfor andre racer. Sumpkæmper En af de forholdsvist små kæmpearter. Sumpkæmperne bor – ikke overraksende – i områder med moser og sumpe. De er derfor meget udbredte i Illmathant, det sydlige Heimarr, Blodmarkerne og i de mange små moser i Oure, Rat-Tram og Quai-Quinn. Sumpkæmper er ikke udpræget civiliserede, og de fleste af dem lever i små familier eller enkeltvis. De går i primitivt tøj og bruger træer som våben. De er tæt knyttet til den natur der omgiver dem, og de viseste blandt dem bliver druider. Der hersker en ældgammel fred mellem sumpkæmper og Mogjull-gnomer og de to parter hjælper ofte hinanden, fx mod sumptrolde. Sumpkæmper forsvarer deres territorier, men er almindeligvis ret harmløse. I enkelte tilfælde er sumpkæmper blevet anvendt i krig. Efter grundige antropologiske studier er mennesker nået frem til at de må have været under ondsindet magisk indflydelse – de ønsker som regel kun at leve i fred. Stenkæmper Stenkæmper er udbredte i Faunland, Quai-delen af Quai-Quinn og De Fire Hekse. De beskytter deres bjergbyer med alle midler, men angriber aldrig uprovokeret. Ligesom sumpkæmperne, som de ellers ikke har andet end størrelsen tilfælles med, er de knyttet med overnaturlige bånd til det terræn de bebor. Ældre stenkæmper ser ud til at være bygget af sten og har en mystisk magt over bjergenes natur. Stenkæmper og dværge har en form for gensidig respekt for hinanden, men det har ikke forhindret dem at slås i ny og næ. De gør dog fælles front mod iskæmper og markkæmper – begge parter hader disse væsner af et godt hjerte. En nævneværdig undtagelse til dette uformelle forbund er Brand-dværgene, der siden de store rigers fald har afskyet og jagtet stenkæmperne. Markkæmper Disse er de absolut mest udbredte kæmper, og kaldes i daglig tale blot for ”kæmper” – kun når man er nødt til skelne to kæmpearter fra hinanden bruges det noget løst formulerede ”markkæmpe”. Markkæmper bor stort set overalt i Norden, i skove, bakkeområder, lave bjerge, moser og selv i civiliserede områder. De er de dummeste og mest voldelige af deres æt, og giver generelt de andre kæmper et ret dårligt ry. De lever af at plyndre og jage, har ikke byer, og forstår ikke koncepter som medlidenhed eller diplomati. Interessant nok er markkæmperne dem der ligner mennesker mest rent fysisk. Ildkæmper Ildkæmper er uforudsigelige ligesom det element de tilbeder og bor i. I Norden lever de i aktive lavastrømme under Gråmur og stort set ingen andre steder. Det menes at der også bor en stamme af dem i Flo. Ildkæmperne er mestersmede, men har ikke meget forstand på særligt meget andet. Sjældenheden af deres habitater tvinger dem til at bo sammen i ret store grupper. Fensir-kæmper Disse relativt små kæmper er ekstremt sky, men ikke fjendtlige. De bor i Rat-Tram og i Blodmarkerne. De er også udbredt i Troldefort. Disse steder er store nok til at ret store grupper af fensirer kan skjule sig. De bor i faste byer og er de mest civiliserede blandt deres æt. Sjældne underarter Disse underarter er enten meget isolationistiske eller meget fåtallige i Norden. Himmelkæmper Selv blandt andre kæmper regnes disse kæmper som store. Man ved næsten intet om disse væsener, men en af dem bistod elverne under Anden Dragekrig – en af bormonernes ældste sange handler om dette. Stormkæmper Rygtet siger at Himmeltårn bebos af et par af disse enigmatiske væsener. De kan eftersigende forstå vinden og kommunikere med deres artsfæller på tværs af have og kontinenter på den måde. Skyggekæmper Menneskerne har kun kendskab til et enkelt af disse grusomme og onde væsener. Det holder til i Mort Vivant-bjergene og er ifølge legenden selvbestaltet konge over et bjergmassiv i dette hjemsøgte område. Metatekstuelt Kæmper følger uændrede regler fra grundsystemet: Iskæmper (Frost Giant, MM) Sumpkæmper (Bog Giant, FF) Stenkæmper (Stone Giant, MM) Markkæmper (Hill Giant, MM) Ildkæmper (Fire Giant, MM) Fensir-kæmper (Fensir, FF) Himmelkæmper (Cloud Giant, MM) Stormkæmper (Storm Giants, MM) Skyggekæmper (Shadow Giant, FF)